Besos
by ladyshine ale.x.btr
Summary: Una noche de agonía no era lo que Logan quería en realidad pero definitivamente los besos de Kendall hacían todo mejor pre-slash! pura pelusa


**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**esta historia fue algo rápida, así que disculpe dulped si tal ves no es la mejor**

**en realidad esta idea rondaba mi cabeza desde hace días y al fin he decidido a escribirla así que si tengo alguna falta de ortografia, espero usted disculpe, pues fue algo rápido**

**de todas formas dejen sus reviews y su opinión**

**los amo**

* * *

**_Besos_**

Logan se levantó de la cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y estaba seguro de que no se iría en un buen rato, volteó su mirada a la cama de al lado donde Kendall dormía plácidamente, gruño un poco, él allí durmiendo tan tranquilo y Logan con las lágrimas picándole los ojos gracias al fuerte dolor de cabeza

Se sentó en la cama y miro el reloj donde los números en rojo solo parecían burlarse de él, claro él siempre había sufrido migraña desde que era pequeño, el doctor dijo que tenia que ver algo con el estrés y los ataques de pánico que sufrió cuando era pequeño, y quien podía culparlo, con sus padres no dudaba que sus nervios estuvieran rayando en la locura, trato de calmarse, pero el dolor simplemente no se iba

Había sufrido antes migrañas, muchas veces, pero nunca un dolor había sido tan fuerte para despertarlo, trato de ponerse de pie hacia el baño, allí estaría su medicación, pero al levantarse un mareo intenso se apodero de él, mandándolo directo al suelo, sintió sus rodillas golpear fuerte contra el piso de madera y por si su sufrimiento no fuera poco en esa noche, sintió aquella sustancia repúgnate subir desde sus estómago hasta la garganta, se esforzó por respirar profundo y tratar de tragar la bilis que ya quemaba su garganta pero no dio ningún resultado y en un momento allí estaba vomitando violentamente sobre el piso, el olor fétido le causo más molestia y una nueva ronda de vómitos, las lágrimas cayendo ya de sus ojos

Siguió vomitando cuando sintió una mano caliente sobre su espalda

Shhh… no luches contra ello amigo, deja que todo salga- era la voz llena de sueño y aterciopelada de Kendall, pero solo le causo mas dolor, esa migraña era una de las cosas mas horribles, cuando al fin termino de vaciar su estomago, se desplomó hacia atrás aún enfrente de su vomito, manos en las orejas conforme Kendall siguió zumbando para tratar de calmarlo

Solo haz que pare- gritó Logan en la desesperación total, la cabeza la daba vueltas y le dolía como el mismo infierno, y Kendall no tardo en detectar lo que a su amiguito le pasaba, se puso de pie y salió directo al baño aun a oscuras, pues sabía que la luz solo afectaría más a Logan, buscó atientas en le mostrador y cuando encontró las pastillas y lleno un vaso con agua volvió a encaminarse al cuarto, allí en el suelo seguía Logan, la cara contra el piso, las manso sobre sus oído y su pequeño cuerpo temblando con los sollozos de agonía, Kendall no dijo nada solo tocó su hombro y le entrego las pastillas.

-o-

Kendall tiro a la basura las tollas de papel y el periódico que había usado para limpiar el desastre que Logan había ocasionado en el piso de la recamara, después de limpiar y lavar el trapo con el que trapeo, volvió al cuarto, aún Logan en el suelo, aun llorando, aún en agonía

Se acercó lentamente y lo recogió del suelo para depositarlo en su cama

¿Pu…puedes acortarte conmigo?- fue la voz quebrada de Logan, y Kendall no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, se metió a la cama junto con su amigo y los cubrió con la manta, tomó a Logan entre sus brazos y sintió al joven acurrucarse a su lado enterrando la cara en su pecho. Sintió algunas lágrimas calientes caer sobre su pecho, pero Kendall simplemente arrullo a Logan, depositando ligeros besos sobre su cabeza y frente

Y tal vez el dolor no se fue, o las nauseas pararon, pero definitivamente los besos de Kendall hacían todo mejor

* * *

_**les gusto?**_

_**dejen su opnión en un review!**_

_**se aceptan cualquier tipo de opinión o comentario constructivo **_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
